Alone and Together
by Melosa
Summary: Sage's feelings grows and she can't hide them anymore! Taking advantage of the team gone and Vert staying behind, she tries and both have fun... VERTXSAGE NO MEAN REVIEWS. ONESHOT.


**I wrote this for every Verage (VertXSage) fans! You can thank me in the reviews. R&R**

* * *

Feelings. Having feeling for a special person is normal for Sentient like Humans. But... having those feelings for an extraterrestrial being is something that doesn't happen really often. It was how Sage felt each time she saw Vert. His blond hair, his blue eyes, his ABS! His leadership and how he vowed to protect her against Krytus was heartmelting. Sage blushed as she saw him repair his car. The Saber. She built it for him the first day they met. It was incredible. Sage returned to her computer and tried to think about something else than Vert. Even his name drove her crazy. Original and easy to remember.

"We're going to Zeke's!" Zoom announced.

"Pizza!" Spinner shouted and ran to the Buster.

Vert chuckled and turned to his toolbox. His voice was manly and so sexy! Sage thought she might die if she hadn't heard the horrible sound of Stanford's horn. Annoying just like the Brit. Vert turned to his team and smiled.

"Go without me." He said calmly. "I still have to repair the Saber."

They nodded and went to Zeke's, promising to bring something. Vert returned to his repairing and Sage bit her lip. It was time. It was time to tell him. How? That's when she got an idea. It was going to hot in the room in a second!

"Do you want assistance?"

Vert turned to answer Sage when he widened his eyes. In front of him was standing Sage. Her blue marks were gone, she was standing in front of him with a smirk and she—no. She didn't! She was w wearing—not panties or strings but a blue thong. Her small breasts were round and the nipples were hard. Vert wanted to bite and pinch them with his teeth but, he took control of himself. He just couldn't.

"I repeat. Would you like help with anything?"

Vert stood up and tried to hide his boner. He failed and Sage smirked, approaching the Crimson One. She pressed her chest against his and licked his lips, bringing his hands to her hips. Vert was lost. Should he give her what she wanted or keep cool head. Before he could think, Sage attacked his lips with hers. Vert sighed and kissed back, his tongue fighting Sage's with force. Vert licked her neck when he broke the kiss. He retired his shocksuit and Sage's thong. He pushed her on the Saber's hood and started to tease. His fingers played with her hard nipples, resulting into small yelp from his —now—girlfriend. His tongue licked her right nipple while his free hand traveled to her pussy. He stroked it with his index and then insered a finger inside teasingly. He added two fingers and rammed into her. He stretched her entrance with ease and listened to her sweet moans. He loved it!

Sage gasped at sensation it brought her. Vert's fingers were replaced by his tongue, which was licking the inside of her lovehole. Sage arched her back because of the pleasure it was bringing her. Vert stopped his tongue and positioned his hard manhood over her pussy.

"You taste delicious.."

He thrusted inside her gently and slowly. This only annoyed Sage.

"Rough! I want it rough!" She begged.

Vert executed himself and thrusted with force. Sage let out growls and wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. It gave more entrance and Vert could thrust harder and deeper. Sage loved the feeling it brought, his manhood thrusting and hitting her spot hard. Vert was surprised at how tight Sage was. Her walls were massaging, his d*ck and it was a pleasant feeling. Vert thoguht for a second that her hole wasn't made to have humane manhoods and he understood why Sage wanted it rough. He continued to thrust until he felt her walls clench his manhood with force and roughness as she came her blue juices. Vert cummed inside of her and panted as his manhood was spitting his white stuff. He retired it with a 'pop' and laid next to a satisfied Sage.

Spinner's eye twitched as he stared at Tezz's tablet. The entire team had seen this. Tezz was calm and casual while everybody else was surprised.

"I knew it." He said.

* * *

**REVIEW! I know this is not the best lemon EVER but it does the job!**


End file.
